fistshark_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston
Boston is a city which is the location of the American FistShark's headquarters. It is typically the testing ground for FistShark Marketing's Products and is home to many of its clients Geography Location It is unknown where Boston is exactly located (The discussion of is below), but some details have come up. The city is located somewhere in the United States within the contiguous 48 states, and likely situated on a coastline, as well as being up north enough to receive snow. It's situated along a fictional river known as St. Augustine's River, which runs by the Boston Park, and is near a dense forest and a large bog which is generally untouched by Man, aside from the Shaman of the bog. The Question of Whether Boston is Based upon the Real-life City or Not Due to the recording's improvisational and often inconsistent nature, it is unknown exactly whether the city of Boston as discussed here is meant to be the real-life city of Boston, Massachusetts or not. Evidence exists to point that it may be based upon the real-life Boston (Which shall be referred to as Boston-IRL for simplicity), such as similar details in location, along with certain details and notes by the Executives in earlier recordings, such as Caitlin's statement about the popularity of lobsters in Boston, possibly referring to the large aquaculture of Boston-IRL's Cape Cod. Perhaps the most substantial piece of evidence towards this side comes from the 47th recording, Dem Bones, where, in the post-credits section, Jim suggests that those in Bloomington, Minnesota who wish to have a dentist should visit the dentist in his hometown, which he states to be "Boston, Massachusetts". But while it may be said to be irrefutable, plenty of other evidence exists to counter this. Some primary differences between them include: * Boston-IRL doesn't have a park called the "Boston Park"; it's main park is the Boston Common. * The actual rivers of Boston-IRL are the Charles River and Mystic River. * The forests and bogs of the greater Boston-IRL area have been largely developed, while the ones of Boston appear to still be largely rural, without much development or preservation. Along with this, the general lack of references to any specific district, history, culture, building, etc. which exists in Boston-IRL gives a far vaguer idea as to whether Boston is meant to be Boston-IRL. Information outside of the recordings from the twitter account and the real-life hosts also enforce this vagueness, as notes of location are often simply noted as "The City of Boston", such as the wedding invitation for Craig's wedding, and the hosts never really giving a true reply, such as one exchange, where Conrad Zimmerman, in reply to a user who asked the question, only said "That's Correct". Geographical Features Boston seems to boast a strangely undeveloped landscape around it with forests and bogs. These forests and bogs are the typical go-to places for Corey Feldman whenever he gets lost in Boston, and contain rather strange natural, unnatural, and supernatural features. History Because of Boston's vague nature as to its fictionality, it's unclear what it's history may be other than from that which is provided. If the city is based upon Boston-IRL, it's